Second Chance
by BirdSpell
Summary: When Psimon steals Robin's memory, what will it take for him to make his way back to the Cave? Sorry about the horrible summary. Chalant fanfic. Rated T for violence and some swearing, and because I'm paranoid.
1. And So it Begins

Second Chance

**Hey guys, I'm sorry if this isn't any good. I'm new to the site, this is my first fanfic. I can't guarantee it'll be that amazing. All italics in this chapter are thoughts.**

Chapter 1

And so it Begins...

Robin opened his eyes and looked around. Or at least, he tried to. His body refused to move, leaving him stuck on the floor of the warehouse he was in. Or at least, he thought it was a warehouse. It always seemed to be. _Where am I? _He thought. He tried to focus. The last thing he remembered..._Zatanna._ The name entered his mind quickly, entwining itself into his thoughts and refusing to let go. _Zatanna._ But who was she? Robin wasn't sure. But he knew she was important, the same way he knew his name was Robin. He also knew that wasn't his real name. His real name was... was... it was right on the edge of his memory, just out of reach, like almost anything else... he could remember a mentor, and a team, but no details.

He tried to move again. This time, he was able to stand, which helped him relax slightly, but he still couldn't remember where he was, or how he had gotten there, or anything_._ He pushed harder, desperately fighting to remember. He felt a memory begin to emerge-his teammates, his friends... but just before it surfaced, a lightning pain shot through his mind, before fading away. _Alright, so trying to force myself to remember isn't going to work... _He needed to find out who took his memories and get a way to reverse the process. A name flickered through his mind. _Psimon. _Robin activated the computer built into his glove and began a search. He would find Psimon... and Zatanna.

**Mount Justice**

Zatanna was worried.

"Haven't you found him yet?!"

The ginger speedster in front of the computer looked over his shoulder at her.

"Zatanna, you asked the exact same question five minutes ago. Why do-ow!"

He was cut off by Artemis punching her boyfriend in the shoulder. Zatanna knew she was more worried than she would be if it was one of the others. She had broken up with Robin a month ago, but losing him had shown her just how much she still cared about the raven haired bird.

"It has been a week. They do not say it, but I believe the League is worried."

Kaldur was always so calm, but he was being affected by the tension in the room as well.

"Of course they're worried. We're all worried."

If Conner was worried, he didn't show it. But then, the clone always was passive. Zatanna began to pace in front of the computer screens.

"What could have happened to him?"

"Knowing Psimon?" Wally asked darkly. "Anything. Anything at all."

Artemis punched him again.

"Not helping," she hissed.

But Zatanna had barely heard. She knew that, if she was patient, there would be a chance to find Robin, and she would take it. She had already lost her father. She couldn't lose her precious bird boy as well.

**Okay, first chapter, done! I hope you didn't hate it. I'll try to update every day, but I can't promise anything. But, the more reviews I get, the faster I'll write. So...**

**REVIEW**

**-Bird**


	2. Titans, GO!

Second Chance

Chapter 2

**Thanks to Lunabell Star, Chalant-Writer3, and EasilyDistractedBookworm for reviewing! You guys are awesome! Now, continuing with CHAPTER 2!**

**Disclaimer: Forgot to do this last chapter. I OWN NOTHING! :(**

Titans, Go!

Robin was lost. The street signs said he was in Jump City, wherever that was, but he had no idea on how to find Psimon, get his memories back, or return to his team... He heard sirens up ahead, as well as running footsteps, and ducked down a nearby alley to watch. The thief ran into the alley... and instantly regretted it. Robin took him down easily. He actually enjoyed it. Just as he finished, a green light appeared in the sky, followed by a huge explosion. He looked in the direction the sound had come from, then back at the thief. He couldn't just leave... so he tied up the man and hung him from the wall by his ankles. He raced toward the site of the explosion...

LATER

Robin stood beside his new teammates; Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire. They stood on the small island that was to be their home and headquarters.

"So," Raven asked calmly, "what do we do now?"

They all looked at him. "Well..."

"Who's going to be leader?" Beast Boy cut in, saving Robin from having to answer.

"Don't look at me," Robin said coolly, "I don't do 'leader'. First, who actually wants to be leader?"

After an uncertain pause, Cyborg raised his hand.

"Anyone else? No? Good, that's settled."

The others seemed startled by his abrupt judgement, but he ignored them.

He walked to the edge of the island, but still heard Cyborg say, very quietly, "how come a 14-year-old kid gets to boss us around?"

Robin didn't even turn his head. "Because I could take you down in fifteen seconds flat."

"No you couldn't. I'm half metal."

This time Robin did turn. "Make it twenty seconds then, Tin Man."

He Bat-smiled at Cyborg until the older teen squirmed and hid behind Starfire. Robin didn't show it, but he was enjoying the arguing. It reminded him of... of...

"Dammit." he muttered as the thought faded. "I was so close."

MOUNT JUSTICE

The Team was discussing options.

"We could attack Psimon and make him tell us where Rob is."

"Too risky."

"Okay... We'll get the League to attack Psimon and make him tell them where Rob is!"

"No."

"Why not?!"

Because."

"Because WHAT?!"

"GUYS!"

"Let's just turn on the TV..."

" Alright Zatanna."

And the Team settled down for a night of TV, not knowing just how much trouble their youngest had gotten himself into.

**Yes, the ending is CRAP. On a happier note, I know what I'll be doing once I'm done this! I've got three story ideas. One Young Justice, one Teen Titans, and one Rise of the Guardians. The RotG one is a collection of oneshots, so I might start working on some of those soon. Until next time, and...**

**REVIEW**

**-Bird**


	3. Captured

Second Chance

Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I don't have much time to write at the moment, so I'll keep this quick. Thanks to Guest and mixxi for reviewing! You guys are really enjoying this aren't you? On with chapter 3!**

**Edit: Sorry about chapter 2 posting twice. I'm sure I put up this one... **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

Captured

_Owww... _Robin opened his eyes.

"Not again!"

At least this time he remembered what had happened, as well as his new team. He could hear footsteps approaching, and instinctively tried to think of a plan. Fighting? He didn't know what was coming, so probably not his best idea. Running? He was probably tied down. Also, he couldn't move or feel his body, so kind of pointless.

_I don't have many options, do I? _

His best shot would be to lie there until feeling came back into his body. He could move his hands though, so he quickly checked what hadn't been taken from him when they'd been captured.

His utility belt was gone.

_Of course._ _Wait, what's this? Okay, looks like someone doesn't know me too well._

He still had his lockpick, his holographic computer glove, and, most importantly, his retractable bo staff, which could be used as a staff for defense, or split into his eskrima sticks, for offense._ Yes!_ Robin loved his eskrima sticks. Unfortunatly, although he could move and feel now, the footsteps were still getting closer...

_Stay whelmed Robin... Wait, what?_

Whelmed wasn't even a word, where had that come from? Then he remembered, he loved taking prefixes off words and using the prefixless words instead. He grinned. He was starting to remember!

He also remembered his signature cackle, but he couldn't let his new teammates hear that, it made him sound slightly insane. Well, he was, slightly. But more than he actually was. He looked around to see if they were in earshot. They were all lying unconscious on tables like he was on. Then he realized-he wasn't tied down! He rolled off the table and in nanoseconds had climbed onto the rafters. Instantly after he had disappeared a man walked into the room and looked at Robin's table.

"WHERE IS HE?!"

"Crap," Robin whispered, "Vertigo."

But he had defeated Vertigo before. Pulling himself into a better hidden position in the rafters, the young bird let out his familiar cackle. He darted around the room, reviewing his options. There was a machine that would send electricity into the tables standing near the door... he could use that to wake the others by sending a small charge into the tables, he could use the bo staff to protect himself from bullets and hope he could last long enough against Vertigo's tech to get the others up... Damn, he had been hoping for a chance to use his eskrima sticks. There probably wouldn't be any bullets, but Bats had always told him, be prepared...

_Bats... damn._ The memory of his mentor had faded again.

Robin moved around the room until he could drop right in front of the machine. Pulling the staff from its hidden sheath on his leg, his fingers finding the catch that read his prints and expanding the staff to its full length of five feet with a click, Robin dropped to the floor and was instantly surrounded in a hail of gunfire. _So much for no bullets..._ he could feel the dizziness from Vertigo threatening to overwhelm him, but he wouldn't let it. Spinning the staff to keep away the bullets, Robin quickly hacked the machine, set it to a low-level pulse, and hit go. The others woke instantly, and the gunfire stopped as the shooters fled. They were willing to face a skinny 14-year-old, but a team of heroes? Not a chance. Cyborg stepped up.

"Titans, full offensive!"

Robin smirked. "Thought you'd never ask."

He quickly found the catches at each end of the staff, causing the staff into his to eskrima sticks. "Cool..." whispered BB. Then they attacked. Just as they reached Vertigo, Robin saw something that made him stop dead.

"Robin, I believe you know Mammoth..."

_Oh shiiit..._

**For those of you who are wondering, yes, I know prefixless isn't a word, and no, I don't care. As always,**

**REVIEW**

**-Bird**


	4. Knockout

Second Chance

Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Again, I'm sorry for accidentally uploading chapter 2 twice... I must have clicked it instead of chapter 3. But it's fixed now, so we're good, right? You're not going to kill me? Thanks to Guest, Ann b-010, and lindz4567 for reviewing! Tomorrow I'll try to upload two chapters, because it'll help with a plan I have... but for now, on with chapter 4!**

**I STILL OWN NOTHING! IF I OWNED YJ, THERE WOULD BE A LOT MORE NIGHTWING!**

Knockout

_Dammit, dammit, dammit!_

WHY of ALL PEOPLE did it have to be MAMMOTH?!

_Stay whelmed Robin..._

He'd brought down tougher guys than Mammoth before, hadn't he? Robin's new team was panicking. Cyborg didn't know how to deal with this! He needed something big..._ big..._

"Beast Boy!"

"Yeah Robin?!"

"T-rex!"

BB instantly expanded into the prehistoric reptile and charged Mammoth. Sadly, the gigantic man simply grabbed him by the tail and flung him back at the others. BB couldn't shrink in time, and slammed into the Titans. Robin was the only one to dodge the impact, using all his acrobatic ability to throw himself ten yards to the right and clear of the reptilian missile.

He had been quick, and lucky, but all his teammates were now out of the fight...

"Sheka!"

_Wait a second. Romani? Since when have I been able to cuss in Romani? Oh, right, I AM Romani. _

While he was distracted with this little discovery, Mammoth leapt. Robin threw himself to the right... directly into some rubble from the T-rex Disaster. _Heavy on the dis. _As the Boy Wonder looked down to adjust his balance, Mammoth backhanded him into the wall. The Bird hissed in pain and annoyance, feeling his ankle twist awkwardly beneath him. As he had expected from previous experience, his leg would no longer support his weight.

Robin looked up... only to see Mammoth's fist flying towards him. As it collided with his face _(That was going to hurt later... if there was a later...)_, he heard terrifyingly familiar laughter echoing through the room. _Sheka! Not him too!_ Then his mind flared with agony, and everything went dark.

**THIS IS WHERE A LINEBREAK SHOULD BE**

**Mt. Justice**

In the Cave, the Team's mindlink flared with pain, sending them crashing to the floor.

"What the fuck was that?!" shrieked Artemis.

M'Gann winced. "Well..."

"What is it M'Gann?"

"I... never actually... dissolved the link with... with Robin..."

Zatanna went pale. "No..."

"Yes... Something's wrong with Robin..."

**Annnd... Crap ending. I'm so sorry Robin! I just had to bring more villains in... HOLY SHIT BATMAN! WHY DO I LOVE TORTURING DICKIE-BIRD SO DAMN MUCH?! Oh yeah. It's fuuun... Being evil is exciting. Also, I'm giving myself a treat cause it's my birthday in two days... See you all tomorrow! Also, if you have any questions, put them in your reviews and I'll try to answer them in the next chapter. (You can do that any chapter, I just forgot to put it in until now.) As always,**

**REVIEW**

**-Bird**


	5. Reunion

Second Chance

Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Thanks again to ****lindz4567**** for reviewing. So... this chapter will have lots of mental screaming, and Robin yelling at Joker in Romani. Italics means mindlink, translations will be at the end. Also, thanks to everyone who's read this story. I've seen that there are people reading this on the other side of the globe!**

**I STILL OWN NOTHING!**

Reunion

Robin woke up to a headache the size of Ohio and M'Gann screaming in his head.

_Robin! Robin, please say something! _

He smirked slightly._ Well, getting punched by Mammoth gives you a bigger headache than being brainblasted. _

_Robin? Are... are you all right?_

_ Gee, let me think... NO, M'Gann!_

_ What did you do to yourself THIS time?_

_ It was SO not my fault! _

_Whatever, just give us your damage report. _

_Let's see... fractured ribs, sprained ankle, possibly broken, probably a mild concussion, as well as the aforementioned headache._

Wally mentally sighed. _Is that it? _

_I believe so. _

_You're impossible. _

_Nais tuke. I try._

_ Nais tuke? _

_Thank you. In Romani. _

_You speak Romani?_

_ Yes._

Artemis cut in._ And you are switching between English and Romani because...? _

_Blame the concussion. _

_Of course. _

_Hey, it's not MY fault I temporarily forgot how to say thank you in English!_

_ Why English and not Romani?_

_ Stop making me think about the side effects of concussions._

_ Which is Robinese for, you have no idea. _

_Shut up Wally._

Just then, laughter echoed around the room.

_Sheka! _

_Uh... what? _

_Never mind. _

_Just... ignore me. For a little while. _

_Thought you'd never ask._

_ Shut up Wally!_

The Joker swaggered into the room.

"Why hello Boy Blunder, fancy seeing you here! Now, how long has it been since I last tortured you?"

Robin Bat-glared at him. "Not long enough."

Behind his back, Robin unsheathed his lockpick and began freeing his hands.

"Now... where to begin?"

_Robin?_

_ Not now. _

_But..._

_ I said not now, M'Gann!_

"Crowbar? Electricity? Electric crowbar?"

Robin sighed. "Te bisterdon tumare anave."

"That wasn't very nice Bird Brain."

Robin was surprised.

"Ne rakesa tu Romanes?"

"What?"

"Never mind."

The Joker pulled out a crowbar.

"Let's start with this little toy."

Robin really, REALLY hated being beaten with a crowbar. Behind the mask, his eyes slid closed as blow after blow rained down until finally, mercifully, he slipped into unconsciousness.

**LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEB REAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK!**

**Mt. Justice**

_Robin! ROBIN! _

The Team had been mentally screaming for half an hour before Robin answered.

_Not so loud..._

_ Dude, what happened?! _

_Let's just say this has NOT been a good day for my head..._

_ Uh... what? _

_Dude, I got brainblasted, punched by Mammoth, and beaten with a crowbar, all on the same day! And I appear to be bleeding. My luck just keeps getting better... _

Zatanna jumped. _Beaten with a crowbar?! _

_Why do you think I haven't been answering for half an hour? _

_Robin... _

_Yeah KF? _

_Who's been beating you with a crowbar? _

_Take a wild guess._

_ Oh for fuck's sake. Not him again! _

_Yeah. What is it with that guy and beating me with a crowbar?_

_ With WHAT?!_

_ Oh yeah, you guys didn't know about that yet. _

_Robin... _

_I'm getting to it! The eternal jackass, Joker, seems to think that beating me with a crowbar every time we meet is 'funny'. He also enjoys stabbing me... _

_He WHAT?! _

_Let me finish M'Gann!_

_ Anyhow, at least the crowbar doesn't leave any scars. Usually._

Zatanna wanted to scream.

_Usually?_

_ Hey, crowbars have surprisingly sharp edges! _

_Look, just tell us where you are, and we'll come get you. _

_It's more complicated than that... _

_Why does that not surprise me?_

_ LET ME FINISH! It's more complicated than that for two reasons. _

_One, I think they may have moved us while I was unconscious. Twice. _

_Us?_

_ And that brings me to reason number two... I... may or may not have helped found a new team of teenaged superheroes, maybe._

Wally looked interested.

_Okay then, are there any girls? And if so, how many? And how hot are they?_

Robin sighed._ Yes, two, and I didn't notice... Sheka! Gotta go!_

And just like that, Robin blocked them out. Wally sighed.

"Does he have to be a ninja in his HEAD as well?!"

**Okay, done another chapter done! And another one bites the dust! You guys had better appreciate me for this! It's like, five in the morning, and I'm TIRED! If you do not review, I will hunt you down and kill you... just kidding. Mostly. Until next time! A.K.A. approximately six in the morning.**

**Oh, nearly forgot the translations**. **Te bisterdon tumare anave means may your names be forgotten, ne rakesa tu Romanes means do you speak Romani. I'm not going to translate Robin's cussing.**

**REVIEW**

**- Bird **


	6. Escape (Sort Of)

Second Chance

Chapter 6

**Told you I'd be back around 6. So, the next chapter begins, involving mind control, threats to the Man of Steel, and falling. Thanks to Swkid223, and in answer to your question, he does get found in this chapter, the Team doesn't learn about it until the next one. On with the story!**

**I STILL OWN NOTHING!**

Escape (Sort Of)

"Robin, what did they DO to you?!"

"Not important right now. Raven?"

"Yes?"

"Can you detect psychic links?"

"Uh, no. Why do you ask?"

"No reason."

Robin had blocked his link to the Team in case Raven was able to sense it, but if she couldn't...

_Okay, I'm back. _

_Why did you block us? _

_False alarm._

Suddenly, another voice cut in.

_But this isn't._

_ Psimon!_

_ Yes indeed._

Robin couldn't feel his friends' minds anymore.

_Team, come in! Guys, PLEASE! Answer me! _

_Ah, ah, ah, no more mindlink for you._

_ You dissolved the link! That's not all I did... _

The Titans turned to face Robin.

"Sheka!"

And with that, he was gone.

**LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEB REAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK!**

**Mt. Justice**

_Robin!_

The Team called to the young bird desperately, but he wouldn't answer.

"It's no use!" M'Gann cried. "The link's been severed. He can't hear us."

"Robin..." Zatanna whispered sadly. "Robin, where are you..."

**LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEB REAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK! **

It hurt. A lot. Robin's ankle would barely support him, he felt like someone was stabbing him in the chest every time he breathed in, and his head was pounding so hard he could barely think. He remembered telling Cyborg he could win a fight between them in twenty seconds. Right now, he would be lucky to survive that long. Robin had heard Psimon order the Titans to kill him. In his current state, he stood no chance. A part of him just wanted to give up, but he would be damned if he didn't go down fighting. He reached the roof of the building and looked around. Then he smirked.

"Idiots," he cackled, "they brought me to the one place I'm sure to get rescued!"

Then Cyborg slammed into him. Robin pulled away and Robinglared at Psimon. The mindlink with the Team had completely brought back his memories-or possibly it was the concussion-, allowing him to remember exactly where he was. Metropolis. The idiots had brought him to Metropolis. If Robin hadn't been in so much pain, he would have laughed at their stupidity. Instead, he screamed as loud as he could,

"SUPERMAN! HELP!"

Superman would hear him, and he would come. It was only a case of surviving until the Man of Steel arrived... Starfire came out of nowhere and punched the bird in the head.

The only thing that kept him alive was his lightening reflexes, pulling away just enough that the blow didn't kill him. _Please don't black out, please don't black out... _He couldn't last much longer... where was Kent?

"BOY SCOUT, IF YOU DON'T GET HERE ASAP, BATMAN WILL KILL YOU WHEN HE FINDS OUT!"

Robin kept dodging attacks, but he knew that if Clark didn't arrive soon, he was dead. Suddenly, he felt Starfire's fist in his head again, pulled away again, but this time, his vision began to blur._ NO!_ He was dead. His consciousness was fading, and as Starfire began to shove him towards the edge, he knew what was going to happen. He was going to fall. Like his parents. He would never see the others again.

"Starfire...please..."

But the Tameranian was unmoved. His vision started to go black, and he began to fall. As his body picked up speed, he thought he heard Superman scream his name._ A bit late Clark. _That was the last thing Robin knew before he passed out.

**Annd... HOLY CLIFFHANGER BATMAN! Don't hunt me down for killing/almost killing Robin, or you'll never know what happens next! I'll try to post chapter 7 tomorrow. Don't kill me until then. *Robinglare* You guys have been great at reviewing! Also, quick thanks to everyone who's favourited or is following me or this story. So, until next time, and**

**REVIEW**

**- Bird**


	7. Safe

Second Chance

Chapter 7

**Hey everyone. Gah, it's 5 in the morning... I'm probably going back to bed once I finish this. Thanks to lindz4567 for reviewing (again). Now, on to business. Of course I wouldn't kill Robin! Robin is too awesome for me to kill. Also, if I killed him, Batman would come and MURDER ME. I WILL NEVER KILL ROBIN! Well, probably not. It depends. Fair warning, there will be CRAP DaddyBats in this chapter.**

**I still own nothing. I wish I owned YJ. But I don't.**

Safe

**The Batcave**

"Dick!"

Bruce Wayne tore across the Batcave to where Superman had just flown in with the unconscious bird. He pulled his son away from his best friend.

"Come on Dickie... wake up..._please _wake up..."

The boy stirred slightly in his father's arms, but that was all.

"Don't leave me _putin pasăre_... hang on..."

Bruce looked at Clark.

"You should tell the others."

"Right. I'll... go do that now."

The zeta tube announced his departure, but the other man didn't even notice, completely focused on the boy in his arms.

**LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEB REAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK!**

**Mt. Justice**

The Team was worried. They had seen the sadness in Superman's eyes as he had brought them into the Cave's living room. They were even more scared when they saw the League-minus Batman and Wonder Woman-assembled there as well. Wally slowly moved up until he stood beside Zatanna.

"Do you think... this has something to do with Robin?"

The magician didn't answer, watching Superman step forward nervously and clear his throat.

"Well, ummm... we found Robin."

Relief spread through the room.

"How is he?" Hawkwoman asked.

"Well... he's alive." Superman responded.

His next words were so quiet, only Superboy could hear them, and they sent a rush of fear through the clone.

"At least... for now..."

_Robin..._

**LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEB REAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK! **

**The Batcave**

A terrified scream ripped through the silence of the Batcave.

"Dad! DAD!"

Batman and Wonder Woman dashed across the room, from the computer they had been using to track Psimon to the young hero. Dick was still unconscious, but he was tense with fear, and his desperate cries filled the Batcave, growing louder as whatever nightmare he was locked in tightened its grip. Bruce pulled the boy into his arms, murmuring in Romani, trying to calm his son. Dick's screams stopped, leaving a soft whimpering in their place_. _

"_Tati_..."

"Shhh, little bird... it's over now..."

But Diana and Bruce both knew that it was far from over. When they had run a few tests, they had found a toxin like Scarecrow's fear gas. If they couldn't find an antidote, he still might die.

**HOLY CLIFFHANGER BATMAN! I know, the ending's crap. But hey, more threatening of Robin's life! I'm on a roll here. Putin pasare means little bird, tati means Dad or Daddy. The next chapter will be Robin's nightmare, and I need you guys to give me a hand. Can you give me your ideas? It'll be the Team and Batman leaving him or dying, but other than that, I have no clue, so PM your ideas or leave them in a review. So... until next time, and...**

**REVIEW**

**- Bird**


	8. Lost part 1

Second Chance

Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! Thanks to lindz4567, EasilyDistractedBookWorm, and NightwingPercylover for reviewing. So, trying something different and responding to reviews in the story.**

**NightwingPercylover: I know, but I decided, my story, I can robinglare if I want. Also, everyone likes it when Dick almost gets killed. Even if they say they don't. Personally, I revel in that particular branch of insanity.**

**Lindz4567: Glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing so much, by the way.**

**EasilyDistractedBookWorm: That's a great idea! Thanks!**

**Alright, this is part 1 of the nightmare sequence, written from bird boy's POV, and this part was suggested by EasilyDistractedBookWorm. I'm serious about needing ideas people! Not trying to blackmail, sorry if it sounds like it, but I literally can't continue without ideas. I did get something from a story by Thaliag.2 that said Robin has autophobia, which is a fear of isolation or alone. Hope you don't mind me using it, it just suits him so well! That'll show up in later chapters. Italics are Robin's thoughts, bold italic is Romani, because a lot of this chapter is in Romani and I don't have time to translate. On with the show!**

Lost part 1

The Circus

When I opened my eyes, for a second all I could see was darkness. Then it faded, showing the inside of a striped circus tent.

_Haly's Circus? But... why do I have the feeling something's wrong? I... I'm scared..._

A familiar voice rang out from below, causing me to look down.

"Put your hands together for...The Flying Graysons!"

I looked to the opposite platform, seeing my mother and father standing there, about to jump off. I smiled.

_See? Nothing to be afraid of. Just an ordinary performance..._

If only I could shake that lingering sense that something was wrong...

My parents leapt off the platform and swung through the air. I loved watching them almost as much as I loved performing myself. Then I heard a faint rattling sound.

_What's that? P-p-probably nothing... Keep it together, Grayson! _

Then I looked up. The wires were badly frayed. The rattling sound was the different strands rubbing together! Even as I watched, the wires snapped, sending my family into oblivion.

"MOM! DAD!"

My mother screamed my name, holding out her hands as if begging me to catch her. I tried, I really did, but it was too far, no way I could reach them without jumping off the platform.

"N-no..."

Suddenly, I had nothing. In the course of a few seconds, my whole life was ripped away. I ran to the still forms of my parents, shaking them and crying, as though I could wake them up.

"_**Mom, Dad, please, wake up! I need you!" **_

In a way I knew it was useless, that they were gone, but I couldn't let myself believe it. No, they would wake up, and then I'd have a great story to tell my children one day. But they didn't get up. They never would again.

_**"Please..." **_

I curled into a ball, sobbing desperately. I couldn't control it, couldn't stop it, all I could do was wail. Somewhere in my mind I could hear the crowds screaming, but I couldn't see anything except my family falling, arms stretched out as though they could fly back to me...

Then something changed. The wounds healed themselves, the bones slid back into place, and my parents sat up, somehow alive again. I didn't care about the how. My family was alive! I wasn't alone!

_**"Mom, Dad, you're alive!" **_

But they only glared at me.

_**"No thanks to you, you little brat."**_

I was scared now. _It wasn't my fault... was it? _

_**"Mom? Dad?" **_

And then my father slapped me.

_**"Dad?" **_

_**"How dare you? All we have ever done was care for you and love you, and when we needed you most, you turned away. You are not our son, and you do not deserve to live when we died." **_

_**"B-b-but... I tried, I really tried!" **_

_**"Not hard enough, you little brat." **_

And then my father pulled out a long knife, and stabbed it into my chest. I screamed, even as the room dissolved around me, until it was just me and my father, standing together in the darkness.

_**"You do not deserve us." **_

Then the only other person in that horrible darkness began to dissolve.

"Dad! DAD!"

My entire body began to shake, pulling me deeper into the nightmare my life had become.

"Tati..."

And then everything faded, and I blacked out.

**How was that? Next chapter will be part 2: Juvenile Hall. If you don't know what is, it's basically a juvie center where Dick was sent after his parents died. Horrible place. Next chapter will involve child abuse. Oh, by the way, I've got a poll on my profile, it would be great if you guys could vote in it. Also, I just made a community, so if you know any good Chalant stories with Robin getting injured in them, PLEASE TELL ME! Until next time, and,**

**REVIEW**

**-Bird**


	9. Lost part 2

Second Chance

Chapter 9

**Hey people! I'm back with chapter 9. Thanks to lindz4567, you've been a fantastic reviewer! You've reviewed every chapter except 1 and 5, which I have to say, I find impressive. Okay, so, nightmare sequence part 2. Bold italics are Romani. Italics are Robin's thoughts.**

**I STILL OWN NOTHING! :(**

Lost part 2

Juvenile Hall

"Hey kid! Get over here!"

I heard the guard's voice, but I couldn't understand the English words. I looked at him quizzically, and he stormed towards me.

"Stupid gypsy circus freak."

Those words I knew.

_**"I am not a freak!" **_

The guard snarled at me.

"I'll teach you to talk back to me!"

He grabbed a metal bar -a... crowbar, I thought it was called- and slammed it into my ribs. He started to laugh at me, each word he said punctuated with the bar.

"Tell me, _freak, _did Mommy and Daddy scream on the way down, or were they happy they didn't have to deal with you anymore?"

Somehow, even though I could barely speak English, I understood his words, and the screams that I had been holding back since I arrived there exploded out.

As I screamed, the guard just stood there, laughing at me and hitting me. I felt my bones begin to crack, and I pleaded with the guard, begging him to stop, begging someone, anyone, to help me, but nothing changed. I needed the pain to stop. _Make it stop. Let me die, just make it stop! _As if the world was listening, darkness overwhelmed me, and I felt my life end. But the pain went on.

_**"Help me, someone please help me!" **_

No one was there. No one came. After what felt like eternity, I felt the darkness rise in my mind, numbing the pain and pulling me deeper, then it all stopped.

**Done! I know it's a short chapter, but it's all I could get. Now, a few announcements: I'm going to put this story in hiatus for a while. Two reasons. One: I want to work on something different. Two: I am trapped by the horrors of writer's block. Once I come up with a new idea, I'll write a new chapter, but until then, I'll write something else. I'm going to keep writing, don't worry, but it won't be Young Justice for a while. Sorry. Until next time, and**

**REVIEW**

**-Bird**


	10. Lost part 3

Second Chance

Chapter 10

**Hi everyone! Yes, I got an idea, so I'm adding it in. Review responses:**

**EasilyDistractedBookWorm: Evil hiatus huh? I like the sound of that... made my day reading your review. Here is the end of my hiatus, unless of course I can't figure out what the hell happens next. Is it sad that I don't know what's going on in my own story? Probably. I honestly don't care all that much. You've never heard of it being done before? Excuse me while I go perform a victory dance. **

**Lindz4567: Thanks!**

**Angel of Darkness 1214: Well, they're being controlled by Psimon, until the YJ team can be bothered to go do something about him. Kind of focusing on Robin torture right now.**

**Alright, next chapter! Italics=thoughts, bold italics=Romani.**

**I still own nothing.**

Lost part 3

Cadmus

I woke to find myself racing along a hallway with Aqualad, KF, and Superboy.

_Cadmus?_

I grinned, activating my holographic computer and pulling up the facility's blueprints.

"Left!"

We raced around the facility, with me directing them to the nearest exit. Finally, we turned the final corner...

And ran straight into a wall.

_No! There should be an exit here!_

"You idiot!"

I spun around to find the others glaring at me.

"S-superboy?"

"You led us to a dead end!"

"I-I don't understand. The blueprints say there's an exit here..."

Now KF was yelling at me.

"Well, obviously there isn't! Do something right for once!"

"Guys, please, I-"

Aqualad cut me off.

"You failed us. We'll handle this. You stay here."

"He'll follow us."

"Not if we block the exit."

I realized what he was saying too late. Superboy ripped apart the walls, creating a new wall out of the rubble, leaving me trapped in a small room with no door, stuck until they chose to release me.

"Guys! Please! _**Please don't leave me..."**_

I could already feel the panic setting in.

I screamed desperately for them to come back, begging and pleading for them to help me. When that didn't work, I curled into a ball on the floor, letting shuddering sobs rack my body.

I didn't know how long I had been there -minutes? Hours?- before I heard my friends screaming, then silence for a second, then the room began shaking as something began to systematically destroy the building. With me trapped inside.

"_**No! Someone, help me! BATMAN, BRUCE, HELP ME!"**_

No one came, and I watched as though in a dream as the roof collapsed, crushing me.

Then I was in that dark nothingness again, and- hang on. Again? I forced myself to tear through the mental boundaries surrounding me, but it was too hard, too much, and I felt myself being pulled towards the next terrifying experience... and then something joined me. A presence, like an- an antidote, tearing the boundaries away like paper, allowing me to recollect everything that had happened.

_It was all a nightmare! Mami and Tati loved me, my friends didn't abandon me, I never died!_

I could hear a voice now, Bruce's voice.

"Come on Dickie, come back to me..."

"B-bruce?"

I heard his sigh of relief.

"Open your eyes now Dick."

I did, and the light from the cave overwhelmed my vision, forcing my eyes shut again, before Bruce pulled me close, shielding me.

"_**It's alright. It's over. You're safe."**_

_Safe._

**Yay! Birdie's back where he belongs and we get to see Bats beating the shit out of some villains in the not-too-distant future! Also, there will most likely be more Robin torture. Life is being annoying at the moment, and I'm using these characters as my punching bags. It's not weird. If you want to see any particular torture, tell me, and I'll see what I can do. Until next time, and**

**REVIEW**

**-Bird**


	11. Sparks

Second Chance

Chapter 11

**Hey people. Guess what I've been doing for the past hour? Typing numbers. Five pages of them. For math class. In the fucking second last week of school. YAY. Enough of this self-pitying stuff. Reviewer responses!**

**Zatanna Carrile: First, awesome name. Those are all great ideas! I'll try to fit them in somewhere.**

**lindz4567: Thanks! **

**Queen Sound: It is sad, isn't it? BUT EPIC. (And perfect for evil torture plots)**

**Zatanna: Another great idea. HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO FIT ALL THESE IN?! Unless I start another story... NO! Now I'm probably going to start even more stories. WHY CAN'T I FINISH SOMETHING FIRST?!**

**Alright, next chapter!**

**SCREW YOU DISCLAIMER!**

Sparks

_Recognised Batman 02_

Wally sighed. Robin had been in the Batcave forever, it seemed. They visited him a lot, but it was so hard to see his best friend so still and small. Sure, Robin was shorter than average, but his personality really filled the space. Without it, he seemed... frail, and weak, like someone who was ten, not thirteen. They spent as much time as they could with him, which wasn't much -Bat paranoia strikes again- and the rest in a sort of anxious silence at Mount Justice, but each day their hope that he would wake up shrank back a little more...

_Recognised Robin B-01_

"Rob?!"

"No Kid Idiot, it's the Easter Bunny."

Wally ran over to his friend and hugged him.

"Let go! You're strangling me!"

The others, drawn by the speedster's yell, now burst into the room.

"Robin!"

"You're alright!"

"You're back!"

"No, this is just a hologram."

Robin and KF both cracked up at the looks on the other's faces. They were still laughing when the computer announced a new arrival.

_Recognised Zatanna Zatara A-03_

"Robin?"

The young bird turned and smiled awkwardly at his ex.

"Hey, Zee..."

The magician raced forward and clung to him like she'd never let go.

"Oh, Robin... I was so, so worried..."

"I-it's okay. I'm back now, yes? Everything's back to normal."

Wally grinned at the others. He was so going to win their bet on how long it would take Rob and Tanna to get back together."

**Alright, another chapter done! Also, if you're confused, Robin calls Zatanna Zee, the others call her Tanna. So, until next time, and**

**REVIEW**

**-Bird**


	12. Hunting

Second Chance

Chapter 12

**Yes, another day, another chapter. I'm not complaining though! Let's just do reviewer responses, then you will get some Batbros fluff! I wanted to do something different... this is another story where the Batfamily's ages are reversed. See Heroes of Gotham for ages and IDs, just add a year. Also, I'm not sure what Red Hood's authorisation thing would be, so I just gave him one.**

**lindz4567: Thanks! Not much really happening in this chapter either... maybe next chapter, idk. I don't plan ahead.**

**Queen Sound: Thank you!**

**Alright children, gather round- never mind the fact that at least some of you have to be older than me –it's story time!**

**Iownnothing.**

Hunting

"Robin, you've been going nonstop since you woke up yesterday. Take a break; we can handle this for awhile."

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not. You look... exhausted."

'Like shit' was what he wanted to say, but with Bats standing right beside him he figured that it probably wouldn't end well for him. Robin cackled softly.

"And I feel like shit too, thanks KF. But I can manage."

"Dude, you look like you're about to collapse. Let me take over for a while."

"As much as I hate to say it, Baywatch has a point."

"Artemis! Not you too!"

"They're right."

"Conner!"

The rest of the team agreed. The bird needed to rest, before something else went wrong. Robin sighed.

"Guys, I know. You've told me, some of the League's told me, my head's telling me. I know I should stop. But I can keep going, so I have to."

Wally didn't understand.

"Why?! Why are you doing this to yourself?! You need to rest, why won't you?!"

"This is bigger than me. We've got a girl with super-strength who can pretty much shoot lasers out of her eyes, a guy who's partially a robot, a guy who can turn into any animal, and a half demon, and they're all under Psimon's control. I dragged them into this; I've got to get them out before they hurt someone."

Zatanna spoke up now. They had all agreed she had the best chance of getting him to listen.

"Robin, you can barely stand, much less fight. To help the Titans, we're going to have to take out Psimon. If you don't rest, how can you do that?"

"..."

The magician pressed her advantage.

"You're still recovering. We don't want you to get hurt again."

"...I'm fine..."

He sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than them.

"Stubborn fool."

"Zee-"

"Robin, if you don't rest I'll make Conner sit on you!"

"Wow, Zee. Harsh much?"

"SLEEP."

"...Fine. Just so Conner won't sit on me."

He stood, leaning against the wall for support.

"Rob-"

"I'm fine!"

The bird made his way out of the room, still leaning against the wall. Zatanna could have sworn that Batman rolled his eyes as he followed his protégé. Wally sighed.

"Stubborn, isn't he?"

"He really didn't want to stop."

"Oh, he did. His sense of justice is stronger than his common sense in cases like this is all. He's willing to run himself into the ground to help someone, and there's only five people I've seen get him to quit. Well, six counting Tanna."

"Who're the other five?"

"The Batclan. Batman- duh -, Al- uh, Agent A, Nightwing, Cardinal, and Red Hood. Gotham's other heroes."

"Oh. Where are they?"

"Well... let me think... Agent A'll be cleaning the Batcave, Cardinal will be brooding somewhere, Hood'll probably be here in a few minutes to check on Rob, Bats is here, obviously, and Wing... is probably beating the shit out of some crooks. No shortage of them in Gotham, and according to Robin they make great punching bags."

"How'd you figure that?"

"It's what they usually do."

_Robin_

"Robin?"

Dick rolled over. Maybe, if he stayed quiet, Batman would think he was asleep. He didn't want to talk at the moment.

"I know you're awake."

"Go away."

"Robin."

He sighed, reaching out and deactivating the security system he had set up. His mentor quietly walked in, shutting the door behind him.

"What do you want?"

"I want to help you. But I can't if you won't tell me what's wrong."

Dick closed his eyes. When he opened them again, they were bright with tears.

"Come on little bird. Talk to me."

"I-it's just... if I c-can't help them, innocent people will get hurt, and it'll be all m-my f-fault!"

He was crying now, giving in to the sobs that racked his slender frame. Bruce ulled his son close.

"Shh, Dickie, shh. It'll be alright. Everything will be fine."

When that didn't help, he switched to Romani.

"_**It's okay. None of this is your fault. It'll be okay. We'll be alright."**_

After a few minutes of this, Dick relaxed, his body finally allowing him to rest. Batman got up to leave, smiling once more at his son.

"Tati?"

"Yes Dickie?"

"Stay with me?"

"Always, little bird."

And Bruce did, sitting beside the boy until he fell asleep. After that he returned to the main room, waiting.

_Recognised Red Hood A-04_

The Team looked up, startled by the computer and not recognising the name.

"Where is he?"

"In his room."

The young man nodded and began to walk off. Batman stopped him.

"Asleep."

"Don't worry."

The Dark Knight allowed him through, nodding.

"Who was that?"

Wally turned to the others.

"That was Red Hood, Bat number five."

"Ah."

"I actually expected him to be here five minutes ago."

_Robin_

"Birdie?"

Jason slid into the room quietly, not wanting to disturb his little brother.

_He's probably asleep. I should-_

"Jay?"

"Hey Birdie. You okay?"

"M'fine. Just tired."

"Then why aren't you-"

"Couldn't sleep."

"Ah."

_Another nightmare, huh?_

He sat next to the boy, ignoring how inviting the mattress was. It had been a long night, and he really was tired...

_Birdie first._

"It's okay."

Dick smiled, glad that his brother understood.

"Uh... Jay?"

"Yes Birdie?"

"Could you... um..."

Jason smirked, and sang to his brother.

"_Home is behind,_

_The world ahead._

_And there are many paths to tread._

_Through shadow,_

_To the edge of night._

_Until the stars are all alight._

_Mist and shadow,_

_Cloud and shade._

_All shall fade,_

_All shall_

_Fade."_

And as the echoes faded, the two brothers fell asleep.

**So, what'd you think? Am I any good at writing fluff, that's all I want to know. Cookies to anyone who recognises the song? Yeah, I've got a thing about this song, so I had to include it. The lyrics might not be exact, I wrote them by ear. Okay, until next time, and**

**REVIEW**

**-Bird**


	13. Lost and Found

Second Chance

Chapter 13

**I'm back! I also have nothing to say here. Reviewer responses!**

**lindz4567: Thanks!**

**Zatanna Carrile: I probably will do a big family moment in the next chapter, actually. Uh, the blog address isn't there... guessing it disappeared for some reason. Can you try putting it in your next review, with some spaces? That might make it work. And make it actually show up. I really want to look at it!**

**Cee Morgan: Thank you! Same problem with the blog address, please try again. I love looking at other people's work, so... hopefully it'll work next time. I like your idea for a side story, I'll do that in a bit, once I've figured out a way to write it.**

**So, on with the story! Italics=thoughts, bold italics=Romani. Also, all the tech stuff in this chapter is completely made up, don't kill me for inaccuracy. The ages for when Tim and Jason became heroes are also made up, I couldn't find them.**

**I still own nothing. I also still hate disclaimers.**

Lost and Found

Jason yawned as he woke up. For a split second he was confused, looking around a room that wasn't in the Manor or the Batcave. Then he figured it out.

_Right. Titans, Mount Justice, Birdie... I don't remember falling asleep. What time is it? Clock, clock... nine AM?! Holy shit, I've been here all night?!_

"Jay?"

"Morning Birdie."

"Why are you in my room?"

Jason looked at his brother sheepishly.

"I... fell asleep."

Dick sat up, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Kind of figured that. I meant, when did you get here?"

"You don't remember? Well, I guess that makes sense, you were pretty out of it. Last night, I came to check on you after patrol. I was pretty tired, guess I just dozed off."

"Last night? What time is it?"

"Nine AM."

Dick looked surprised.

"Nine? Huh, figured it had only been a couple hours."

"If you're still tired, you can-"

"I'm not tired Jay. I am hungry though."

Just then, someone knocked on the door and Wally stuck his head around the door.

"Hey guys! We made pancakes and bacon!"

The two brothers shared a grin. Dick laughed as he grabbed his sunglasses.

"Talk about timing!"

_One hour later_

Robin blinked, mopping up the rest of his syrup with the last bite of pancake.

"These are really good. Oh, by the way, how's the search going?"

M'gann smiled in acceptance of the compliment, as Wally fidgeted nervously; worried by the news he had to share with his friend.

"Well, you see, while we were threatening you to get you to take a break, we maybe kind of lost the trace..." his voice faded to a mumble as Robin turned on the Batglare.

"Lost the trace? You lost the trace?! It took me three hours to get that trace, and you lost it in all of five minutes! Great work KF, just great!"

Wally gulped, unable to speak, and Kaldur took over.

"It is more complicated than that. First, it was actually an hour to convince you to rest."

Robin stared at him.

"Really? Wow, my sense of time is screwed."

Kaldur sighed. "And, secondly, we lost the trace after someone hacked the system."

Now Robin and Red Hood both looked shocked.

"Someone hacked Birdie?"

"Someone hacked me?! No, no no nonono. I am _not _supposed to get hacked. Unless... if it's tech the systems aren't compatible with, then maybe with the right amount of power, it could hypothetically... but that would take like, god-level tech. Wait, let me think... Cyborg. Yeah, that would probably do the trick. Seems like a good time for a system upgrade. If I use some of the automatic scanning tech, maybe it picked up on Cyborg's stuff..."

Still muttering to himself, the bird absently flipped over the table and headed towards the computers. The others glanced at each other. Artemis, bored, looked around for something to do. She decided that questioning their guest would be very interesting.

"So, how long have you known Robin?"

"About five years. I was around when he started the whole hero thing."

The Team gathered around, sensing an opportunity to get answers to some of their questions. M'gann came up with the next one.

"How long have _you _been a hero?"

"I started the year before Birdie, so six years."

"You started when you were ten? Isn't that a bit young?" M'gann seemed shocked that anyone could or would start so young.

Hood sighed before answering.

"Listen, M'gann was it? Kids grow up fast in Gotham. Heroes especially. I'm sure Artie can relate to that. I started when I was ten, Nightwing and Cardinal started when they were ten, Birdie started when he was _eight._ We all chose this life, and none of us regret it."

Connor grunted.

"Batman has a thing for child endangerment."

"Not exactly. I'm not sure how Wing and Cardinal did it, but I 'borrowed' a prototype uniform from the Batcave, and Robin made his own uniform. We both had to sneak out for our first mission. Bats wasn't too thrilled, let me tell you." He chuckled at the memory before continuing. "But hey, we all got our wish, and those mother fucking criminals haven't been quite as big a menace ever since."

Wally snickered. "Language Hood. Not everyone here is as used to you as I am."

"What language would you prefer?"

"You could just *gasp* stop swearing!"

"Ah, you're no fun."

Artemis grinned, then asked another question.

"How long has Robin been going all OCD over searches and stuff?"

"Five years, give or take. Possibly longer, but I didn't know him before, so..." Hood shrugged. "You could ask him, but I wouldn't recommend it. His past is a touchy subject."

"He's never done it here before."

"He tries to rein it in for other people. We've all known him since he was eight, he doesn't care if we think he's weird. We already know he's weird."

The next question was Connor's, for a change.

"So what's with that laugh?"

Red Hood thought for a minute. Opened his mouth. Closed it again. Thought some more.

"You know, I have absolutely no idea."

_Several minutes later_

Robin stood by the computers, syncing his wrist-comp with the system mainframe, talking himself through the procedure in quiet Romani.

"_**Okay, the systems are synced. Now just access the scanning software... got it! Good, it picked up Cyborg's tech. Now, just upgrade the system to recognise and stop his stuff... and... upgrade complete!"**_

The bird smirked, proud of the fact the League systems had accepted the upgrade so quickly.

_It makes sense I'm proud. After all, Tim and I did design the systems. I'll have to tell him about the upgrade speed, he'll be-_

And it was at that precise moment the wall blew apart. A chunk of shrapnel whipped into Robin's head before he could do anything, filling his vision with black spots. When he could see again, the Teen Titans were glaring at him.

"Oh boy. Hey guys?"

"Yeah Birdie? What the fuck just happened?! We heard an explosion-"

"You know how we were trying to find the Titans?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, they found us."

"Shit!"

Soon, the Team was gathered around him, ready to fight. Robin shook his head, trying to get rid of the darkness encroaching at the corners of his vision. The Titans looked at them, as though searching for a way to defeat them. Apparently they couldn't find one, as they all back away, exiting through the new doorway they had created. Cyborg looked at them.

"Next time, kids."

Then he was gone. Robin blinked. It was getting really hard to concentrate. After all, he _did _just get hit in the head with a rock. Luckily, it hadn't been big enough to cause permanent damage, but it still hurt like hell. He swayed on his feet, trying to fight the darkness blocking out his sight long enough to get to his room. Naturally, however, Jason realized something was wrong.

"Birdie?"

Dick realized he couldn't fight anymore.

"Birdie!"

The ground rushed up to meet him, and the Boy Wonder blacked out.

**Can I just say, ouch. In the next chapter I'll probably have Dick comment on how sad it was that he was pretty much defeated by a rock. I mean, that's just embarrassing. For such a skilled hero... let's just blame Psimon. Forget the rock. We must protect Robin's dignity! Not him though. No, we can screw with him as much as we like. Until next time, and**

**REVIEW**

**-Bird**


	14. Found Again

Second Chance

Chapter 14

**Hey guys! I know, I know, it's been forever. I was having a lot of trouble finishing this, and I'm still not entirely happy with it, but I thought I should post something, so... this is what you get. Reviewer responses!**

**Zatanna Carrile: Sorry, I know it's been ages. Damn you writer's block! Tell Cee her stories are great!**

**Nightwing Master of the Aster: Really? I didn't know that.**

**lindz4567: Thank you. I thought the author's note would be fun to do. It was. Not sure if it's just my twisted sense of humor though...**

**herlene: Actually, I'd still have the same number of chapters, as I end the chapter where it makes sense for what happens next. I don't think I could successfully put two chapters together.**

**Okay, let's start what I personally think is the worst chapter I've ever written...**

**I still own nothing.**

Found Again

"Birdie. Hey Birdie. Wake up."

"Honestly Hood. Telling him to wake up will not make him wake up any faster."

"Wing's got a point, as much as I hate to say it."

"Shut up, both of you! It'll work."

"Guys?"

"Ha! Told ya so!"

"Shut it Jay."

"Ah Birdie, not you too!"

Dick opened his eyes to the bright lights of the Mount Justice med lab. "You know, I will never understand why it has to be so bright in here. Pretty much everyone who ever comes in here has night vision in one form or another, so why do they need to blind us?"

"No one has ever been able to understand that."

Nightwing face palmed lightly. "Robin, what happened?"

Dick sighed, running a hand through his messy black hair. "Honestly? I got hit by a rock..."

Jason snickered. "A rock? Well, that's embarrassing."

"Don't have to tell me. Hey, can we blame the Titans? Getting defeated by a team of superpowered teenagers is much more dignified than getting hit by a_ rock_."

Damian glared half heartedly at him. "We are not lying to Father about what happened for the sake of your dignity."

"Why not?"

The oldest Batsibling sighed. "Just... duck next time, alright? We do not have to wait three hours for you to regain consciousness, again."

"Yessir. Not like I enjoy i." Dick winced. "Oh, and there's the headache. Knew I was missing something."

Tim looked like he was trying not to smile. "Seriously? A rock. One of the greatest heroes of the new generation, and you're taken out by a rock, of all things."

Damian Gibbs slapped him. "Don't make me put a sword through you Drake."

"Now Dami," Dick teased. "What did Bruce say about stabbing people?"

"The same thing he told you I imagine. Don't."

"Hey, Damian, Birdie. Didn't B tell you not to mention that in the Cave? Something about it hinting at your secret IDs?"

"Yeah," Dick snorted. "But he's too paranoid for his own good. I mean, the stabbing people thing doesn't hint in the slightest at our IDs. I'd like to meet a hero who never fantasizes about stabbing _someone._ Also, we've been calling each other by our real names for the past five minutes, so it's a bit late to be acting all paranoid now."

"Yeah, but you two have actually-" Suddenly, Damian's sword and one of Dick's knives were at Jason's throat. "How did you- know what, I'm not even going to ask. You should probably put those away before Supey uses his x-ray vision to find out what all the yelling's about, though. Damn, Kryptonians are infuriating."

Both sharp objects were immediately back wherever it was they had come from to begin with. Dick rolled his eyes. "Jay, how many times must we tell you not to mention that?"

Luckily for Jason, someone knocked on the door. Damian looked over.

"Yes?"

"Uh, it's M'gann."

Nightwing turned to the others. "Sunglasses." He gave them a second, then turned to face the door again. "Come in."

As soon as the door slid open, a blur shot across the room and tackle-hugged Robin.

"Ow! KF, let go! I can't breathe!"

The speedster quickly released him. "Oh, sorry, but you collapsedandwedidn'tknowwhathappenedand-"

"Dude, I'm fine! It was nothing, honest!"

Roy, who had arrived soon after the Titans had invaded the Cave, pulled Wally aside."

"Thanks Red."

"What happened? All I know is Wally called to say the Titans had shown up, and you had gotten hurt _again_, and he said more, but I couldn't understand it because he was talking too fast."

Robin looked away. Hood smirked. "He got hit by a rock."

"Hood!"

Wally blinked. "A rock. The Boy Wonder was defeated by a rock."

"It isn't funny!"

"Sorry Rob, it is kinda funny."

The others agreed with the speedster, if the way they were struggling to hide laughter was any indication.

Dick looked over at Damian, and they had a quick, silent, conversation that went as follows:

Dick: 'Can I throw a knife at them? I won't kill them.'

Damian: 'No. If you do they could potentially learn of your... previous employment.'

Dick: 'I doubt it. Being able to throw a knife and being trained as an assassin are two very different things. Except for the fact that assassins usually know how to throw knives.'

Jason and Tim watched the conversation in quiet interest, as the rest of the Team stood by awkwardly, sensing that something was going on they didn't understand. Damian broke the silence.

"Cardinal, Red Hood, we need to go back to Gotham for patrol. Robin, will you be coming by later?"

"Yeah, probably. I'll see you in a few hours."

As soon as his brothers were out the door, Robin powered up his glove and opened the trace he had set earlier, continuing his search for the Titans. Immediately after it was up, the rest of the Team gathered around to see what he had come up with in the last three seconds. Being a known genius had its disadvantages. Luckily for his reputation, an alert went off, warning him of their location. He smirked at the others.

"Found them. Now, let's go kick some butt."

**Okay, that's that. Fair warning, I'm probably not going to update this for a while. I'm going to England in a week or so, and I don't know if I'll be able to write another chapter before we leave. I don't have enough computer access to type up chapters while I'm there. So until next time, and**

**REVIEW**

**-Bird**


End file.
